User talk:Bakuganman
Well, Drago's really the only character/Bakugan to have that, since he's the Almighty Main Bakugan and has 10 bajillion evolutions. I'd probably say no, since Helios doesn't really have that many evolutions that he needs one. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User Talk:DinoQueen13| Let's get]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| dangerous!]] 22:22, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Warning Hey! Warning Do not add custom/fan altered Bakugan to pages. Last warning. I'm living for my dying wish. 21:07, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Warning for removing a warning from your talk page. I had a Boombox.... But I Threw it on the Ground...... LIKE A BOSS 19:47, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, that should result in an immediate one month block. - Something's coming. If I hear correcly, 21:28, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Block notice Hello, my name is DarkusMaster, and I am an Admin and 'Crat on this fine Wiki. This message is to notify you that you are being blocked for a month for removing a legitimate warning from your talk page and for three accumulated warnings. Also, never remove a No Commenting template from an Admin-closed Blog. Just saying. See you in March. The fear of the worst is greater than the actual danger. 23:24, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey Bakuganman Hey Bakuganman, I think it was great that you were able to find effects of abilities and G-Powers (i saw them on Dinoqueens page). Don't worry about if admn's think their false... i believe you :) 20:26, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I believe you too, it must have cost a fortantue to get all that info. Plus that blog post you posted about Yu-Gi-Oh, what happened to it? I was gonna coment on it but it said: "Sorry, this blog post is unavailible." Anyway, that does sound cool. Happy editing (one you get unblocked, admins can be a pain in the butt sometimes). 20:31, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Hope you get unblocked soon :) and tell us some of the G-Powers you have confirmed 20:33, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Ignore DartHolderX, I got block 6 times for no good reason 20:34, February 13, 2012 (UTC) I Know DartHolderX is such a noob! in fact, all admins are! they weren't admins from the begining, now they take advantage of their power all the time! 20:36, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Dinoqueen is such a bitch! What happen to Twinstar? he was the best admin! TWINSTAR WE NEED YOU, COME BACK!!!! Darkus Master was okay for a while, but then he become an admin, and lol twinstar PLEASE!!! 20:39, February 13, 2012 (UTC) "I Can forgive your sins" Bullshit Dinoqueen, BULL SHIT Bakuganman you've inspired us all, keep it up bro :D Bakuganman, he's the man :) if he can't do it, no one can! We wiia contributors think you should be the head admin! cme on guys wouldn't think be cool? 20:49, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Ok, the other admins can leave. we don't need them! 20:49, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Adims = losers the "A" in ADMIN = ass-hole the D means dumb-asses M = Meanies What could "i" be? 20:49, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Maybe I-take-advantage? 20:49, February 13, 2012 (UTC) yeah maybe and N = nobodies or niggers. Admins suck 20:49, February 13, 2012 (UTC) That Helios page does sound like a good idea, Drago can't have the only one 20:50, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Low-quilaity images? your a low quilaity image Dino-Bitch! 20:52, February 13, 2012 (UTC) WE should be the Admins, we outnumber them 10-fold! right, Admins... one day your times are up! Who think Bakuganman is looking at this right now I hope he is, he deserves all this publescity 3 cheers for Bakuganman- hip hip hurray, hip hip hurray, hip hip hurray! 20:56, February 13, 2012 (UTC)